FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to the field of golf putting practice cups, and, more specifically, to a putting cup which may be presented as a novelty or advertising device, especially when combined with a container or another object which effectively camouflages the putting cup portion which forms the base of the combined device until the container and putting cup are separated for use of the putting practice cup alone.